


A slow start to a good day

by AChildOfTheEye



Series: Hannibal fandom stuff [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Again, Fluff, I FUCKING LOVE THIS SHIT, Multi, based off of my fictives, i loved writing this, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye
Summary: Walking along the side walk, Hannibal thinks back to how he and Will met.ORSome random stuff that's before Early Birthday Presents
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & OC, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & OC
Series: Hannibal fandom stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118087
Kudos: 3





	A slow start to a good day

The air was cool as Hannibal stepped out of the building. The sun was only now starting to rise in the cold winter morning, the street lamps finally turning themselves off as light started shining above the buildings horizon.

The man pulled his hat more over his head, the soft material poofing up against his head slightly. His breath showed, trailing off in gentle white tendrils as they swirled into the air. It was barely 8 am. He had to be at his work station by 10, so he had plenty of time to walk around and get things he needed.

Not that he needed anything in particular. He had only just gotten a pastry from a bakery, which was a pudding pretzel. Strange name, but it was one of Hannibal's favourites to get when he could. It was sweet just the right amount where he could eat twenty a day and still want more of it. This time though, he got two. Not for himself, but for Will.

The man never got breakfast until 3 pm (15:00) which was awfully late to finally get something in your system. It was quite worrisome for the fellow psychiatrist. He wondered how Will even ate at home if he forgot breakfast nearly every single day of the month. They had only been working together for a month, but it was quite easy to pick up on habit's the brunet had.

His breath always smelled like whiskey, he always looked too tired, and he was clearly hung over most of the time. Hell if Hannibal knows how his liver survives. He wasn't there to judge Will though. The other just needed some help and silent support. Not that the older man minded.

As he walked down the street towards his work building, he thought back to how they met. The team being introduced to one another. It was all a lot for Hannibal. He never liked new people, especially because the team was particularly touchy. He felt the increase of his anxiety as the team chatted over each other, expecting Hannibal to keep up. He kept up, of course, but he sat there. Frozen.

That was until Will caught his eye. He was barely talking, head held in his hands, obviously trying to nurse a headache down. Hannibal knew the expierence. Chronic migraines weren't easy to deal with without any pain killers, so he carried them around a lot.

That day, he sat with Will at lunch. Gave him a packet of ibuprofen and sat with him until the headache visibly subsided and he started eating what he ahd brought along that day. The silence was mutual and pleasant. They didn't speak a single word, past a quiet 'Thank you' from Will when lunch break ended.

Hannibal would like to think they were friends by now. He knew that step was far away, but to him, they were essentially loose friends. They didn't speak too much. They didn't need to. They spent lunch together now. Hannibal brought along books to read while Will ate what Hannibal brought along, and Will read over his shoulder most times.

He liked to point out words he didn't quite know. Foreign words. Names. Words he knew the roots of. It was all quiet comments. Hannibal enjoyed them quite a lot. It was as if letting a child show you things you knew already, but in this case, most of the things Will pointed out, he actually learned. Kept in memory.

"Green eyes are pretty rare. Only 2% of the population has them. They're the perfect split of the chemical that colours our eyes. I always forget the word..." The words rung in his head, followed by a soft chuckle. He had pointed out that the protagonist of the book had green eyes, which Hannibal hadn't really considered rare.

Will had started looking better. He wasn't always hung over. The headaches were still prominent, but he never really asked Hannibal for any pain killers. He had his own. It was nice to see him take them on his own after eating something. The first few times, Hannibal had to remind him by tapping his desk and motioning to his head.

They were tuned the same way. They understood each other without words quite well. Playing the same rhythm, titled the same song. Will always seemed to know how he was feeling. Even if Hannibal could do the same, Will knew better. Hannibal knew himself to be an empath from past childhood expierences, but he had never fine tuned it. He never felt tv shows, books or the like. He just knew how someone felt easier than others.

Will, on the other hand, seemed so much better at it. Hannibal is nearly always monotone. Tone held the same, nothing showing. Yet, Will always knew when he wasn't feeling too well. On those days, he asked for the book he was reading and read aloud to him. Tone hushed so only Hannibal could hear, leaning back on the sofas in the break room while Hannibal sketched. It was always peaceful and helped him feel better. It was as if it was magic.

In return, Hannibal always got Will sweets. This way, it was pretty easy to guess what sweets he liked. Hard candies he loved to break apart with his teeth immediately. Softer, gummy candies he loved to plop into water and rest for a few minutes before eating the water sponged gummies. Chocolates he devoured immediately. He didn't like peanuts, though. So Hannibal usually got him chocolates.

It was a nice, quiet system of support for the psychiatrists. It was built from quiet support, and the mutual feeling strums in the air when it's only the two of them. Quiet, lingering, yet unwavering support that was strung out as soon as Hannibal sat with Will that first time. Hannibal never minded giving more than he was receiving. It felt nice to know that he was making friends with someone he seemes to get along with amazingly.

The man hadn't realized he was by his building before he was already walking in the front doors. He pulled his wool hat off, tucking it under his armpit as he dug around for his card. He checked in through security before making his way to their shared office with the team. He knew Anna and Patty would already be in. They arrived way earlier than most.

He hadn't expected Will to already be there, chatting with Anna. He shook his surprise off, going towards his desk. He put the bakery bag down onto his desk, taking his jacket off as he listened to Anna and Will talk.

"Yeah, no, they ruined the whole concept Anna. I am not gonna argue on this with you." Will stated, rolling his eyes as he turned away from their coworker. Anna just laughed, gently pushing Will.

"It wasn't so bad, Will! At least admit it, the casting was good!" She said, leaning against the small divide wall they had. Two walls, and depending on where your desk was, it was on your left and front or right and frong.

"Cats was absolutely horrible, Anna. Taylor Swift did not deserve to be casted as the protagonist. The whole point of the musical is that there is no protagonist. The whole group of the cats are the villains, Anne-Marie" Will said, chuckling lightly as he looked over at Hannibal, giving him a friendly smile.

"Oh, you're getting serious! Pulling out first names and all? What a brave lad you are!" she laughed, shaking her head before going off to her desk, nodding at Hannibal as a greeting. He nodded back.

He turned to Will, raising an eyebrow. "Cats?"

"They ruined the movie!"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, you seriously cannot be on Anna's side!"

"Who said I was?"

"I-.... Okay fair. What'd you buy from the bakery?" he asked, twirling his chair around to face Hannibal.

"Just some pudding pretzels. Thought to buy two." He replied, reaching into the bag to get one of them. He handed it over to Will, who made an 'Oh' expression.

Will chuckled, shaking his head as he bit into it. It seemed sweet enough for Will. "Y'know," he started, swallowing his bite before continuing. "You really don't have to get me food. I'm not a child."

Hannibal hummed, sitting down in his seat as he bit into his pastry. "Yet you act like a child who can't feed themself before its 5 pm." He stated simply, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, hey no, don't fucking call me out!" Will laughed, leaning back in his chair as he idly swiveled around in his chair, feet pushing gently in one direction and then pushing him to the other direction.

Hannibal just chuckled, shaking his head as he rifled through his bag while eating, getting what he would need from it. He also checked his phone for notifications, and it was mostly random stuff from apps and texts from his siblings.

The two desk mates ate in silence, doing their own thing before their work actually began. It was relaxing. The energy swirling down to a gentle strum from the happy, high energy that had come beforehand from Anna and Will talking. Though, Hannibal didn't quite ignore the fact Will was trying to spy to what he was doing on his phone.

He shifted slightly, pushing himself on his swivel chair so Will would be able to see what he was doing. It wasn't anything personal. Just texting his siblings back and scrolling through social media. It seemed entertaining enough for Will, though.

Quiet, comfortable and understanding natures met and intertwined, needing not words or glances to realize what the other wanted and silently doing it.

It was a nice system.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in my notes app, and I had a heart attack transferring them.


End file.
